No hay nada como la navidad en familia
by xXFire-IceXx
Summary: Los Weasley y los Malfoy siempre festejaron la navidad a lo grande. De un lado mucha familia y del otro cantidad de invitados. ¿Que decisión tomara la joven pareja de recién casados? ¿Cómo tomara cada familia si ellos no asistieran a ninguno de los dos? DxG. Regalo para Emina Uchiha!


Este fic pertenece al Amiga Invisible Navideña del Drinny fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

**Emina:** Espero que te guste y no te haya decepcionado ;) Aclaro que no soy muy buena escribiendo (Me sentí un poco oxidada al comenzar a escribir, hacia tiempo que no lo hacía) y me faltan pulir algunas cosillas a la hora de escribir pero las ganas y la intención están xD.

**Nota: **No hubo guerra, Tom Riddle nunca se convirtió en Lord Voldemort porque fue atropellado por un muggle cuando iba rumbo al orfanato... xD

La clásica rivalidad entre la familia Malfoy y Weasley sigue en pie. Como no estuvo Voldy, los Potter fueron asesinados por un encolerizado y borracho Severus Snape. Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, todos ya sabemos porque, dándole de lleno al mago y destrozándolo por completo. Perdónenme si son fan del príncipe mestizo, a mí no me cae mal, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió :p (Soy consciente de que es navidad y podría haber dejado vivos a los padres de Harry pero no xD)

Bien ya los dejo en paz. ¡A Leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen sino a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"No hay nada como la navidad en familia"<span>**

**.**

**.**

La navidad se acercaba con pasos agigantados. Por cualquier lado que mirara era un descontrol, personas caminando de un lado a otros, indecisos de que regalarles a sus familiares y amigos. La sensación de festividad que debería sentirse en el aire no estaba, la desesperación era la que dominaba en la mayoría de la gente, por no tener la seguridad de saber si se llegaba a tiempo con todos los preparativos.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en un banco de la plaza muggle en el centro de Londres, después de tres horas intensivas de ir de un local a otro. Últimamente la mayoría de las compras lo hacia allí porque desde su reciente casamiento, los fotógrafos del "Profeta" y "Corazón de bruja" la seguían por todos lados. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la prensa por ser parte del equipo de Quidditch "Las arpías de Holyhead", se había intensificado y más por ser la "victima" favorita de Rita Skeeter.

_"Bien ya tengo todo"_ Suspira. _"Solo me falta el perfume para regalarle a Harry"_

Sin más se levanta a regañadientes y se va en busca de la perfumería más cercana.

.

.

Sin duda era un día ajetreado para el heredero de los Malfoy. Los pergaminos se encontraban desparramados por su escritorio, solo tenía poco días para terminar de resolver todo y poder salir de vacaciones hasta después de año nuevo. Luego de horas de estar sentado en la misma posición se levanta entumecido. Trata de moverse estirando todos los músculos que estaban tensos hasta que siente el sonido de sus huesos tronar. Sale de su oficina y se encuentra con su cuñado favorito que viene con una taza de café.

_ Día complicado ¿No?

_ Ni me lo digas Percy.-el rubio le sonríe amablemente mientras agarra el café. Posteriormente de la graduación, Draco formalizo su relación con Ginny. Muy pocas personas sabían que su relación había comenzado en el último año de Draco. La familia Weasley no recibió bien la noticia por ser un Malfoy.

Todo mejoro cuando el rubio entro a trabajar en el ministerio, justo en el mismo sector que Percy y empezaron a conocerse mejor. Él fue el primero que los apoyo, haciéndose amigos a pesar de tener pensamientos diferentes.

_ Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo.-le sonríe mientras se acomoda los lentes.

_ No es necesario, ya arregle todo el papeleo-toma un sorbo del café que tanto necesitaba-Aunque pensándolo bien, si necesito ayuda, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie.-menciona lo último con voz baja.

_ ¿Es algo peligroso?-el pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos dudando.

_ Depende del punto de vista de que lo veas.-contesta divertido por la desconfianza. Anteriormente le había pedido un favor pero no había terminado bien, no todos pueden hablar mandarín y hacer enojar al Ministro de magia chino por no poder entablar una conversación aceptable.

_ Bien, soy todo oídos.-sin embargo seguían como si nada, ya que la vida del pelirrojo se tornaría aburrida sin la compañía de su "aventurero" cuñado.

.

.

Ginny después de comprar todo los regalos, se dirige hacia el departamento de Hermione, que está a unas calles de la plaza de Londres. Sube hasta dar con el piso de su amiga y toca la puerta dos veces.

_Ya voy- se escucha de lejos la voz de la castaña entretanto Ginny se pone a tararear una canción de navidad que había oído en el centro comercial. Granger abre la puerta y se sorprende de encontrar a su amiga del otro lado.- ¿Ginny?- se muerde el labio no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

_ ¿Qué otra Ginny conoces?- le sonríe divertida mientras se dispone a entrar. Hermione le obstaculiza el paso poniéndose en el medio con las manos puestas en el marco de la puerta.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar-menciona con seguridad.

_ ¿Qué me estas ocultando?-la pelirroja no puede con la curiosidad y trata de pasar empujándola, claro que Granger no se queda atrás y forcejea. Fue así, en esa situación que las encontró un joven atractivo.

_ ¿Pero qué carajo está pasando?-el chico no puede evitar reírse por la situación en que se encontraba las dos mujeres.

_ ¿Fred? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-las dos se separan mientras la castaña se pone colorada por ser descubierta y Ginny mira ceñuda a los dos.

_ Yo lo puedo explicar-expresa nerviosa mientras se retuerce las manos.

_ Bien, empieza.-se cruza de brazos, marcando el pulso con el pie.

_ Todo empezó...

_ Ginny si no te dijimos nada es porque nos estamos conociendo-asegura Fred mientras se acerca a Hermione y la abraza.

_ Pero ustedes ya se conocen.-espeta escéptica.

_ Si pero no como una relación de pareja-contesta Hermione. Ginevra se queda en silencio por unos segundos que parece interminable para ambos, hasta que aparece una leve sonrisa que se va agrando a medida que se va acercando y los abraza a los dos.

_ ¡No puedo creer que aparte de ser mi amiga vamos hacer cuñadas! -Expresa Ginny feliz

_ Bueno, pero no te emociones demasiado porque recién empezamos- la castaña le pega un codazo al pelirrojo disgustado por lo que dijo y él no puede evitar reírse mientras deposita un beso en la sien.

_ Ginny, esto es un secreto y nadie se puede enterar…

_ Ni siquiera el hurón ni nuestra madre-expresa su hermano serio.

_ Pero...-Ginevra quiere rebatir pero por la mirada que le da Hermione, sede de mala gana-Está bien.

_ Genial-dice Fred mientras se separa de su novia y va en busca de su chaqueta en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada.- yo me voy, las dejo sola.-saluda a su hermana y le hace seña a su novia para que lo acompañe afuera.

_ Ahora regreso.-mira a su amiga seria y se va tras de su novio. Después de unos minutos interminables para la pelirroja, escucha ingresar a Granger por la puerta, con toda la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Wow… parece que esto va en serio, si tienes esa cara de tonta por mi hermano realmente se viene el fin del mundo.-la castaña resopla ruidosamente mientras la mira con fingida petulancia.

_ Se vino el fin del mundo cuando te casaste con Malfoy, Ginevra-la aludida roda los ojos y se sienta en el sillón poniendo los pies sobre la mesa ratona.

_ Bajas los pies ¿Si?-le hace caso y espera que su amiga se siente a su lado-ahora dime a que has venido.

_ Primeramente te pido perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaban juntos?-se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en el hombro de su amiga-tengo un grave problema Herms, y necesito tu ayuda.

_ No me digas que el hurón te engaña y quieres que te ayude a hechizarlo.-Ginny le pega en el brazo y se aleja divertida.

_ Claro que no, creo que deberías alejarte de mi hermano, es una mala influencia.

_ Ni me lo digas-dice ensoñadora.

_ Ok ya tengo suficientes traumas.-se tapa la cara con las manos y cuando saca las manos se ríe a carcajada por la cara que había puesto Hermione.

_ Bien dime a que has venido.-finalmente pide la ojimiel.

_**Flash back.**_

Ginny se encontraba en "La Madriguera" ya que tenía un día libre en su apretada agenda. A pesar del incidente que paso hace unos años (Fred y George prendieron fuego la casa por un error de cálculo al crear nuevos fuegos artificiales) la madriguera se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que había sido antes, ya no parecía que estaba a punto de caerse, claro que seguía teniendo un diseño muy extravagante.

_ Toma hija-la señora Weasley le entrega una taza de chocolate caliente acompañada de pastelitos de chocolate, la favorita de ella.

_ Gracias mamá-bebe un poco y agarra un pastelito- Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo acerca de la navidad.

_ ¿Qué hay con eso Ginny? Draco es bienvenido, sabes que me cae bien claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de su familia- retuerce el repasador que tiene en la mano.

_ Lo sé, a Draco también le caes bien-sonríe divertida. No siempre fue así. Su padre había sido más accesible al permitir que estén juntos pero su madre, era otra historia.

Llevo tiempo que los dos se llevaran bien hasta que llego el milagro más raro para todos lo que los rodean. Todos eran consiente de que a Molly le gustaba los poemas y las historia de amor. Cuando era más joven siempre le gustaron las cosas cliché, cosa que Draco no sabía, porque si hubiese sabido no le estaría regalando para su cumpleaños un libro de guerra, misterio, romance y tragedia, un libro donde el autor mataba a las personas menos esperadas sin importarles los sentimientos de los lectores. Dicho libro se llamaba "El cantar de los fénix". Ese era el favorito de Draco, cosa que Ginny no entendía que era lo que le atraía ya que para ella era aburrida y bastante despiadada.

Molly acepto reticente leer el libro. Fue sorpresa para todos cuando se reunieron la semana entrante, pues apenas había entrado Malfoy por la puerta, es acribillado por la señora Weasley que lo lleva a rastra hacia el comedor. Todos los siguieron pensando lo peor, hasta que Molly le hace señas para que se vayan porque era una charla para admiradores de "El cantar de los fénix". Ginny nunca olvidaría como a su esposo se le ilumina la mirada al encontrar una persona con quien hablar de su libro favorito, aunque esa persona sea su suegra.

_ Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunta con confusión.

_ Es que los padres de Draco van hacer un fiesta en Malfoy Manor y tenemos que ir porque va haber invitados muy importantes...

_ Mira Ginny, yo entiendo que Draco es una persona muy ocupada y que tenga responsabilidades, pero la navidad se festeja en familia y no con desconocidos.

_ Pero...-es interrumpida con un gesto por la matriarca de los Weasley.

_ Nada de peros Ginny. Tú y Draco vienen para acá, no quiero que mi única hija mujer pase la navidad en esa "casucha".

_ Pero mamá...

_ Basta Ginevra.-se levanta apresuradamente yéndose para afuera.

_"Argh no puedo creerlo"._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_ No entiendo porque me cuentas eso Ginny-espeta confundida la castaña.

_ Es claro Hermione-roda los ojos- mi mamá no quiere que pase las fiestas en Malfoy Manor y la familia de Draco no quiere que la pasemos en la Madriguera.

_ Que dilema Gin-muestra mucha preocupación y le aprieta el hombro comprensivamente.

_ Lo sé, es un gran lio, pero con Draco tenemos un plan- la mira con una sonrisa que da miedo a su amiga.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunta temerosa.

_ Sé que vas a pasar la navidad en la madriguera, por eso necesito que cuando me ausente con Draco por unos momentos, nos cubras.-lo dice con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera que es una brillante idea.

_ Espera… ¿Quieres que yo engañe a tu madre para que ustedes vayan a la fiesta de los Malfoy?-pregunta con incredulidad. Nunca reconocería delante de nadie, pero la señora Weasley le daba un poco de pavor, no cualquier persona tiene su temperamento.

_ Solo va hacer un momento, festejaremos en los dos lados.-menciona restándole importancia.

_ No estarás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? Es una idea absurda ¿Qué pasa si se enteran? Yo no creo poder participar en esto Ginny.-la ex Gryffindor se pone de pie y cruza los brazos con una expresión seria.

_ Oh vamos Hermione solo serán unos momentos, tu sabes que mi madre me mataría si no asistiera. Narcisa y Lucius desheredarían a Draco.

_ No seas drásticas-expone restándole importancia.

_ Lo soy, no sabes que competitivos se ponen-dice desganada- Necesito que me ayudes Herms ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?-Ginny pone cara de cachorrito y la castaña suelta un fuerte resoplido.

_ Está bien-Hermione extiende sus manos para que no se acerque y le abrace por el triunfo-pero con un condición.

_ ¿Cuál?-la pelirroja levanta una ceja, costumbre de su flamante esposo.

_ Que si tienes un hijo, yo pueda ser la madrina y no Luna- sonríe mostrando todos los dientes.

_ Ok, pero no se lo digas a Luna.-La ojimiel ahora sonríe con suficiencia.

.

.

Draco se encontraba en el Ministerio mientras camina directo hacia los ascensores. Para su "grata sorpresa", en el interior se encuentra nada más ni nada menos que con Potter.

_ Malfoy- declara solemne.

_ Potter-contesta de la misma forma. El pelinegro se hace a un lado para darle espacio para ingresar y Draco entra apresurado mientras aprieta el botón para que se ponga en marcha.

_ Bueno yo...-comienza el azabache pero al instante se calla por la mirada gélida que le manda el rubio. Se produce un silencio incomodo que no es posible cortar por ninguno de los dos.

Unos meses después de graduarse, El-niño-que-vivió ahora más crecido y con barba, declaro a los cuatro vientos literalmente que era gay y confeso públicamente su amor por el Slytherin platinado. Para horror de Malfoy tuvo que aguantar los rumores sobre su supuesta homosexualidad, como por ejemplo, cuidar su pelo y piel con pociones traídas específicamente de Francia, entre otras cosas. La situación no solo lo sacaba de quicio, sino que planteo seriamente cruciarlo hasta que se cansara. Con la contención de Ginny, ya que sus amigos se burlaban de él, pudo enfrentar a la prensa que tanto lo buscaba. Nunca supo bien que fue lo que hizo su esposa, ya que un día dijo que iba hablar con Potter, y al otro día ya no lo hostigaban más con el tema, incluso el moreno se acercó a pedirle disculpas.

El ascensor llega al piso indicado y se abre despacio.

_ Feliz Navidad Potter-cede de mala gana, porque a pesar de todo es amigo de su esposa.

_ Igualmente Malfoy.-Los dos salen con pasos apresurados. Unos metros más adelante se encuentran con la clásica sonrisa de Rita "Zorra" Skeeter.

_ ¿Qué cree que pensaría su esposa con salir con el héroe del mundo mágico? ¿Cree que se pondría celosa ya que no podría competir con él?-señala a Harry mientras le guiña un ojo.

_ El Señor Malfoy...- Expresa apenado el ex Gryffindor.

_ No se preocupe Auror Potter, será un secreto-sonríe espeluznantemente.

_ Mire maldita vieja solterona, ya me canse de todo esto.-el rostro imperito que siempre mostraba en la sociedad se había ido al caño, la furia se filtraba por sus ojos de acero y la vena en la frente parecía que iba a explotar mientras estaba todo colorado. Debió darle miedo ya que ella se disculpó y salió disparada, algo extraño en la reportera.

_ Yo lo siento...-trataba de disculparse el auror.

_ No te quiero ver cerca mío Potter, por tu culpa paso esto.-escupe furioso y sale como un torbellino en dirección a la salida.

.

.

_ Hola amor-Ginny se encontraba sentada en el living de Malfoy House mirando el profeta en la sección de Quidditch. Draco se acerca y le da un beso casto mientras se sienta a su lado, a su vez llama al elfo para que le traiga una poción para el dolor de cabeza- ¿Día complicado?-deja de la el diario para prestarle más atención.

_ Ni me lo menciones-cierra los ojos y se masajea la sien.

_ ¿Has podido convencer a Blaise, Theo y Daphne?

_ Con Theo y Daphne no ha sido tan difícil, esos dos me deben favores-se queda pensativo-pero con Blaise fue distinto.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta con curiosidad esperando que no sea lo que ella piensa.

_ Le prometí que tendría una cita con Katie Bell.

_ ¿Qué?-era lo que temía. Nunca entendió el enamoramiento platónico de Blaise por su compañera de equipo siendo que él era fanático de los Chudley Cannons.

_ Tú sabes que le gusta mucho ella y como juegan en el mismo equipo, tú podrías pedirle...

_ No lo sé, ha estado un poco deprimida por el rompimiento con Oliver.-sus cejas se frunce al pensar en cómo había sufrido su amiga por el final de la relación.

_ Entonces será sencillo. Piensa de esta forma: Blaise cumple con su sueño de años y Bell se venga de Wood por engañarla con Chang.-la mira sonriendo arrogante.

_ Todo es un desorden-espeta frustrada- siento lastima por Cedric.- la pelirroja era muy amigo del ex hupelpuff, él es el sanador oficial del equipo. El rubio no dándole importancia a lo último sigue como si nada.

_ Bien ¿Que dices? ¿Le pedirás eso a Bell?-bebe la poción que le trae el elfo de un solo trago.

_ Si lo hare.-expresa desganada, le tocara una tarea difícil para convencer a Katie.

_ Ok. Cambiando de tema, le pedí ayuda a Percy y ha aceptado colaborar.-atrae a su esposa con un abrazo, la poción le hizo efecto rápido y se siente más relajado.

_ Hermione también, ya fui a su departamento e incluso hable con Harry y también va a ayudar.

_ ¿Potter?-musita con rabia y suelta el agarre poniéndose en pie.

_ ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta preocupada. Sabe muy bien qué relación tiene los dos y teme que el duro trabajo que hizo de que permanezcan en la misma habitación sin estarse maldiciendo haya sido en vano.

_ Cara-rajada hizo una escena con la estúpida de Skeeter en el Ministerio.-camina de un lado a otro rumiando improperios por doquier.

_ Draco-suspira con cansancio- tú sabes que Harry hizo todo lo posible para reivindicarse, él es consciente de que te trajo muchos problemas…

_ Pero eso no es suficiente Ginevra-se voltea y la mira fijamente-tu no entiendes, mi virilidad está en duda.

_ ¿Acaso te importa lo que opina la gente? Yo sé lo que eres, con eso es suficiente.-se levanta y se acerca lentamente a su esposo entrelazando sus dedos atrás de su nuca- Vamos Draco, déjalo pensar lo que quieran, cuando tengamos un hijo los rumores se disiparan rápidamente.-el rubio junta su frente con la de ella mientras le agarra de la cintura posesivamente.

_ Eres una manipuladora, deberías haber estado en Slytherin-sonríe seductoramente.

_ Sabes que soy una buena Gryffindor ¿Verdad?- lo besa en las comisuras y se aleja un palmo de distancia mirándolo divertida.

_ Lo sé-dice embriagado por el deseo y la besa apasionadamente.

.

.

El día había llegado. Después de repasar todo con los "colaboradores" era hora de prepararse para la acción. Ginny ya tenía la ropa para ponerse para la Madriguera y para la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy. Solo esperaba que el plan saliera bien y no tuvieran muchas consecuencias. Debía reconocer que cuando Draco le propuso la idea (Se le ocurrió cuando fueron a ver una película muggle donde una chica asistía a dos casamientos a la vez) le parecía medio peligroso, tenía miedo de como iría reaccionar su madre y sus suegros si se enterasen. Por su padre no se preocupaba, ya que estaba segura que lo entendería, pero igual no corrió el riesgo de contarle por las dudas si se le escapaba, Arthur Weasley no era muy bueno para guardar secretos, menos a Molly.

_ ¿A dónde iremos primero?-pregunta Draco entretanto busca la ropa para vestirse.

_ Creo que sería lo mejor ir a la Madriguera.

_ Bien, ha salido un nuevo libro del "El cantar de los Fénix" junto con el programa muggle, a tu madre le interesara.

_ No solo le interesara, sino que es capaz de ponernos a mirar hoy mismo esa cosa.-él suelta una risa sedosa que hace temblar de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja pero eso no hace que pierda la compostura.

_ Bueno le diré mañana cuando vayamos a desayunar-dice divertido por la mirada que le lanza de fastidio y entra al baño para prepararse.

.

.

La pareja se encontraba en la Madriguera esperando ser atendidos por alguien que tenga piedad para abrirles la puerta así no se congelaban por el frio. Habían decidido ir más temprano para poder llegar a tiempo, por lo cual todavía el sol se encontraba en el cielo, pero estaba oculto por lo nublado que estaba, parecía que había oscurecido más temprano. Afortunadamente aparece Molly abriéndoles la puerta invitándolos para que ingresen. La señora Weasley no pierde el tiempo abrazándoles cálidamente a los dos mientras les hace entrar prometiéndoles algo caliente para tomar.

_ Me alegro de que ya estén acá, todavía falta que venga Ron y Luna, pero los demás ya se encuentran en la cocina ayudándome con la comida.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?-pregunta Ginny mientras se saca la túnica que traía puesta por el frio revelando así el clásico suéter hecho por la señora Weasley y unos pantalones de jeans acompañado de unas cómodas botas.

_ No es necesario Ginny, ya hay mucha gente ayudando-dice restando importancia con la mano- y tu Draco ¿Cómo estás?

_ Muy bien Molly-ya hacía tiempo que la tuteaba y todo gracias al fanatismo por el libro. Draco llevaba un suéter parecido al de Ginny con la diferencia de tener una "D" en vez de una "G". Tenía un pantalón de jeans negro y unos zapatos de cuero del mismo color, era lo más "normal" que se podía vestir ya que estaba acostumbrado vestir de traje.

_ Me alegro, ahora vengo voy a buscar unos chocolates calientes para que tomen mientras tú-señala a Draco- te preparas para una sesión de preguntas-dice emocionada y se va para la cocina.

_ No puedo creer que hasta en navidad tengo que sufrir con esa historia muggle horrenda-espeta frustrada la pelirroja.

_ Que no te oiga mamá hablar así de ese libro, a mi casi me tira la olla por la cabeza-dice Ron que recién llegaba acompañado de su esposa Luna.

_ Mamá ya estamos todos-grita Charly que venía de la cocina y se acerca a saludar a sus hermanos, contento de verlos de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en Malfoy Manor.**_

Los invitados ya se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión. Todo estaba preparado con dedicación y mucho lujo, y las personas que se encontraban ahí no hacían más que mostrar su vanidad. Theodore Nott se encontraba acompañado de su prometida Daphne cuando Blaise se acerca engalanado en un traje negro, clásico entre todos los invitados masculinos.

_ Theo ¿Cómo estás?-le tiende la mano para saludarlo y este acepta.- Daphne te encuentras hermosa-le besa la mano con galantería.

_ ¿Sabes si ya llego Draco?-pregunta al grano, no le gusta cuando su amigo empieza a coquetear con su novia solo para fastidiarlo.

_ Todavía no, pero espero que llegue pronto.

_ Mira Blaise ¿ahí no está Millicent?-el aludido mira en dirección en donde le marca Daphne y no puede evitar sentir escalofríos.

_ Mejor me voy con Montague, sé que ella no se le acercaría ni que fuera el único hombre del planeta.-y se aleja dejando a la pareja solos.

_ Reconozco que Millicent es un poco intimidante cuando se propone algo pero ¿Que le hizo Montague para que no se le acercara si antes estaban todos los días juntos?-espeta confundido su novio.

_ ¿Engañarla y proponerle casamiento a Pansy en vez de a ella? ¿Eso no te parece lo suficiente para no acercársele?-espeta levantando su delineada ceja.

_ Pensé que había algo más a fondo, no sé, que le tenga miedo a la intimidad con ella-los dos se ríen por las ocurrencias del ojiazul, pero era la verdad, la pobre chica se encontraba en sobrepeso y encima parecería de no darse cuenta de ese detalle, ya que usaba un vestido verde chillón todo ajustado, lo que hacía que pareciera una oruga por cómo le marcaba el cuerpo la ceñida tela. Se acerca un mesero a ofrecerles bebidas y ellos aceptan gustosamente.

.

.

_ La cena ya está lista-dice Molly y todos se sientan en la mesa para comer la deliciosa comida casera. Arthur era el que presidia la mesa, a su lado derecho se encontraba su esposa, Angelina, George, Harry y Hermione; del lado Izquierdo se encontraba Percy, Draco, Ginny, Audrey, Fred y Fleur junto con Victoire; Bill se encontraba en la otra punta.

Todos conversaban entre sí. Debes en cuando se mezclaban las conversaciones, pero eso era normal y todos se comprendían. Cuando Draco llego la primera vez a comer con la familia de su esposa, quedo espantado por la forma en que comían y conversaban como si estuvieran en un estadio de Quidditch, gritándose de un lado a otro y engullendo toda la comida. Tras paso del tiempo, se le convirtió en algo normal e incluso se acostumbró y hacia lo mismo que ellos, claro que nunca lo admitiría con sus amigos y menos a sus padres, es que Molly cocinaba delicioso, la excusa perfecta que se daba pero lo suficiente fuerte para convencerse.

Ya era momento de irse para Malfoy Manor. La cena ya había terminado y todos se disponían a levantarse para conversar más cómodo en el living. Draco le hace seña a Percy y este asiente con la cabeza.

_ Draco me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo del Ministerio…

_ Percy es navidad, deja el trabajo para otro día-espeta la señora Weasley cruzándose de brazos.

_ No se moleste Molly-mira al pelirrojo- ¿Por qué no vamos para la cocina así hablamos más tranquilo?-sugiere Draco ansioso de que aceptara la propuesta.

_ Me parece una buena idea Draco-los dos hombres se van directo para la cocina mientras Ginny le hace señas a Hermione para que la acompañe a su antiguo cuarto. Llegan al lugar y cierran la puerta con un hechizo no sin antes verificar que no se acercaban personas no deseadas.

_ ¿Realmente vas a ir a la fiesta de los Malfoy?-regaña la castaña.

_ Todo saldrá bien, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Siento que tengas que quedarte sola aquí…

_ No te preocupes, le dije a Fred lo que iban a ser y el acepto hacerme compañía.-la pelirroja entrecierra los ojos en sospecha.

_ Ok, pero no hagan nada sucio en mi cuarto-dice esto y desaparece en un plop entretanto Hermione se pone colorada por la sugerencia.

.

.

La gran fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. Se encontraba más de una docena de parejas bailando en la pista incluyendo a los padres de Draco y algunos de sus amigos. Ginny se acomoda las arrugas inexistente de su vestido de gala de color azul (el color preferido de Draco) y agarra con fuerza el brazo de su esposo, no pudiendo evitar ponerse nerviosa, estas personas la hacían sentir incomodas con sus miradas desdeñosas y calculadoras.

_ Tranquila Gin, todo estará bien-la mira con ternura- acuérdate de que tú también eres un Malfoy, por lo tanto es tu derecho de estar en esta fiesta.-Con una seguridad renovada, se adentra en la fiesta no importándole de como las chicas jóvenes la atraviesan con la mirada.

.

.

_ Draco, Ginevra-saluda Narcisa- pensé que les habría sucedido algo-se acerca a la pareja acompañada de su esposo- hay mucha gente que quiere conocerte Ginevra, es mejor que me acompañe a conocerlas, no las podemos decepcionar.

_Yo creo que eso puede ser otro día madre, Ginny no se ha sentido muy bien en estos días y no queremos agobiarla demasiado ¿Verdad?-enarca su rubia ceja.

_ Está bien-repone rendida- pero voy a organizar algo en tu honor, quizás una fiesta del té.

_ Me parece perfecto Narcisa-espeta la pelirroja mientras sonríe discretamente, eso hace que la rubia le mira aprobatoriamente.

Los anfitriones de la fiesta se van en dirección a la mesa principal para descansar un poco, así dejando un espacio inconsciente para que ellos puedan volver a "La Madriguera" a pesar que hacía unos minutos que habían llegado.

Draco le hace señas a Blaise para que se acerque, ya que Nott y Daphne se encontraban hablando animadamente con Astoria y Michael Corner. El moreno se acerca con paso lento sonriendo burlonamente. Para diversión de la pareja, Blaise no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Millicent. La joven lo agarra desprevenido abrazándolo por la cintura y lo trata de arrastrar para la pista de baile. El pobre chico pone cara de horror y trata de librarse de todas las formas posibles. Cuando logra su cometido, sale apresurado en busca de su amigo dejando a la chica gritando histérica por haber sido humillada delante de toda la gente que no había perdido el intercambio de ellos dos.

_ Nunca creí verte tan asustado-se burlaba Draco con altanería.

_ Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando Potter te perseguía-dice a propósito logrando su objetivo. La sonrisa de Malfoy desaparece y en su lugar se forma una línea recta conteniendo la ira que quería salir disparada de su cuerpo. Ginny roda los ojos por lo infantil que se ponen.

_ Blaise nosotros nos vamos a ir, así que ahora te toca cubrirnos. Acuérdate que si lo haces bien tienes una cita con Katie Bell-con lo último le brillan los ojos al moreno.

_ Por eso me encanta hacer negocios contigo en vez con este ogro malhumorado- le sonríe amigable mientras el ojigris suelta un gruñido.-Es mejor que se vayan.-Obedecen rápidamente y se van en busca de algún lugar solitario de la mansión para aparecerse en "La Madriguera".

.

.

Cuando Ginny aparece en su cuarto no se sorprende de encontrar a Fred y Hermione recostados en su antigua cama besándose, claro que cuando oyeron el plop se separaron rápidamente.

_ ¿Acaso no te dije que no hicieras nada sucio en MI cuarto?-sonríe divertida al ver a los dos sonrojados.

_ Que yo sepa Ginny este no es más tu cuarto, así que técnicamente tú estás invadiendo territorio ajeno- refuta la castaña con un aire de sabelotodo dejando que su amiga la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Bien, hare como que no ha pasado nada. ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que no estábamos?-se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

_ No, pero es mejor que vayamos bajando-los tres salen de la habitación y bajan por la escalera hablando de cosas banales, solo para distraer a los que los oían. Al llegar a la sala, todos se encontraban ahí, incluso Draco estaba hablando con Percy y Charly.

Por un momento, Ginny se encuentra con la mirada de su esposo y él la mira satisfecho porque la primera parte del plan había salido excelente. Ella le sonríe a modo de respuesta y se va en busca de Harry para poder conversar con él sobre la siguiente fase.

Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado y era momento de irse, a pesar que faltaba para que la fiesta en Malfoy Manor terminara, pero lo mejor era volver y así no hacer enojar a Lucius y Narcisa.

Malfoy se acerca a su esposa con intención de hablar con ella en privado. Al verlo acercarse, ella se disculpa con sus cuñadas y lo mira preocupada mientras observa alrededor. No era necesario hablarse ya que ambos tenían muy en claro lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento. Los dos tomados de la mano se van para la cocina, ya que todos se encontraban en la sala de estar conversando animadamente mientras tomaban café. Al notar que nadie los estaba mirando se adentran hacia la cocina mientras que Harry, que era consciente de lo que iban hacer, se va con ellos para cubrirlos por si alguien los seguía y notaba que no estaban en donde se deberían encontrar. Molly que observaba a la pareja no le dio mucha importancia su retirada, hasta que vio que el azabache iba para la cocina donde se encontraban su hija y su yerno, que decidió ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando llego se percató de que Ginny estaba dándole indicaciones como "Tu estas a cargo" o "nadie se tiene que enterar ¿Entiendes?, dejándola confundida. Eso fue hasta que vio que desaparecieron dejando a Harry solo. Con ese pensamiento de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no dudo en entrar para interrogarlo.

_ Harry, cariño ¿Dónde se fueron Ginny y Draco?-Potter le mira horrorizado y no sabe que contestarle, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le podía mentir ya que ella lo conocía tan bien que descubriría si no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

_ Se fueron a la fiesta de que hay en la mansión Malfoy.

.

.

La señora Weasley se encontraba enojada, no entendía razones ni siquiera lo que su esposo le explicaba. Él tampoco sabía nada, pero comprendía el dilema que tenían su hija su yerno: tener padres demasiados complicados que no aceptarían un no. Ella se sentía traicionada pero lo que más le dolía era la desconfianza, entendía lo que le querían decir pero eso no era suficiente, ella quería una explicación de ellos mismo.

_ Vamos todo a la Mansión Malfoy-dice decidida. Todos hicieron silencio al escuchar a la matriarca Weasley y no había nadie que la enfrentara y le dijera que no. Molly es la primera en entrar en la chimenea agarrando una cantidad innecesaria de polvos flu.

_Malfoy Manor-dice con voz fuerte y clara, desapareciendo por las llamas verdes.

.

.

Todo seguía igual en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco se unió a sus padres acompañado de su esposa para el brindis final cuando entra una encolerizada mujer con pelo naranja interrumpiendo todo.

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley de Malfoy-Todos miran a Ginny con sorpresa mientras otros con burla y desprecio.

_ Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta lo más clamada posible. Siente a su costado la mirada intensa de Narcisa taladrándole la cabeza. Para empeorar todo aparece su padre junto a sus hermanos y cuñadas.

"Esto va hacer un espectáculo. Lucius y Narcisa me van a enterrar viva"

Draco le agarra la mano para infundirle aliento y ella se lo agradece con la mirada, él tampoco estaba a salvo.

_ Me gustaría saber que hacen tú y Draco aquí-espeta tranquila, pero para que la conocen sabía que estaba a punto de explotar.

_ Ellos pasaron la fiesta aquí-interviene Lucius arrastrando las palabras.-No entiendo que hacen acá si ustedes sabían que la navidad la pasaban con nosotros-termina con fastidio. No quería dar un espectáculo adelante de sus invitados, pero ya estaba cansado y de mal humor.

_ Qué casualidad-dice con sorna, algo extraño en Molly-Ellos a nosotros nos dijeron que la pasaban con nosotros, incluso estuvieron en la Madriguera.

_ Yo lo puedo explicar-Era el gran momento de decir la verdad. Ginny estaba por empezar hablar cuando es interrumpida por su esposo.

_ La verdad es que no queríamos desilusionar a ningunos de las dos familias-en parte era verdad, pero la causa principal era que tenían miedo a las represalias.-A parte que se enojarían si no asistiéramos a ninguno de los dos, por eso creímos que era lo mejor, nunca pensé que nos irían a descubrir.

_ La primera idea era de proponerles de pasarlas todos juntos, pero como ustedes no tienen buena relación, decidimos...

_ No puedo creer que nos mintieran-musita Narcisa con furia-creí que era claro que deberían pasarlas con nosotros no con esa familia...

_ Cuidados con lo que vas a decir Narcisa-dice amenazadora la Señora Weasley que ya sacaba chispa por todos lados.

_ Me pueden escuchar por favor-para Draco todo rayaba en lo absurdo. Estaba a punto de presenciar una batalla campal y de pronto aparece Luna Weasley interrumpiendo con un vestido extraño con la varita en mano.-Gracias-sonríe soñadora- Como ustedes saben, la navidad es para pasarla en familia. Yo entiendo de que no se lleven bien, pero por si no se están dando cuenta, están lastimando a Ginny y a Malfoy por sus tontas peleas.-Narcisa y Molly se miran apenada.- Que va a suceder cuando tengan sus nietos-la joven pareja se ponen colorados ya que todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos- No creo que quieran que sus futuros nietos no conozcan a sus abuelos a causa de sus peleas.

Ginevra jamás permitiría que sus hijos no conocieran a sus abuelos, pero al parecer esa escusa ridícula hizo efecto, ya que Molly y Narcisa se dan la mano por primera vez desde que su pusieron de novios sus hijos.

La señora Malfoy mira a su esposo para que haga lo mismo, haciendo que este lo haga a regañadientes mientras Arthur lo mira divertido.

_ Bueno, como ya está solucionado, creo que es hora de brindar ¿No les parece?-dice Fred mientras agarra una copa del mesero que pasaba por ahí.

Lucius Malfoy se prepara para decir las palabras que todos estaban esperando, ya que como era el anfitrión de la fiesta, era de esperar que él dijera algo. Se para elegantemente mientras levanta su copa en dirección a sus invitados.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta fiesta, Feliz navidad-lo último lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

_ ¡Feliz navidad!- contestan todos unánimes levantando sus copas en dirección a él.

George y Fred hacen aparecer adentro del salón unos fuegos artificiales donde un león y una serpiente aparecen peleando entre sí, hasta que surge un señor gordo vestido con rojo y blanco, en un carro que es arrastrado por renos, que separa a los dos animales dándoles regalos.

Todos aplauden alegres y los felicitan a los gemelos mientras Hermione se lleva los laureles, ya que a ella se le ocurrió la idea y obligo a su novio y cuñado para que lo hicieran.

_ En la navidad no hay divisiones-musita distraídamente Luna mientras agarra de la mano a Ron y le sonríe cálidamente.

.

.

La joven pareja al llegar a su casa van directo a la habitación, donde se preparan para poder descansar después de todo el esfuerzo físico y mental que hicieron durante el día. Ya los dos listos para descansar en los brazos de Morfeo, Ginny mira a su esposo y no puede evitar preguntarle:

_ ¿Cómo haremos el año que viene Draco?-Ginny se acuesta en la cama agotada.

_No lo sé-se acuesta mientras acomoda las frazadas- todavía falta un año.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Reconozco que se me hizo un poco largo… Espero que no te haya sido tan pesado xD. Siento que me faltan muchos detalles, pero cada vez que agregaba algo se me hacía cada vez más y más largo de lo que tenía planeado desde un principio… En fin, es lo único que se me ocurrió en estos momento jeje ¡Ojala te haya gustado el regalo! Que tengas unas muy felices fiestas acompañada de las personas que más quieres y desde ya te deseo todo lo mejor en todo!<p>

Gracias por leer…

¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

The Lady Nott.


End file.
